Gentle Fairy, Rough Sabertooth
by DarkHellia77
Summary: During the Naval Battle, Lucy and Minerva get glimpses of each other. After flattery from Lucy and a soft kiss from Minerva, the latter realizes they can't let this go unspoken. Will these two bond with each other? Rated M for yuri, some brutal fighting, harsh language, and some fluff. Pairing: Lucy/Minerva. Please read and review.
1. Anything Can Happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: Just like in my previous story, some chapters will be T-rated while others will be noted as M-rated for their own reasons. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of this interesting yuri!**

* * *

The Naval Battle currently took place in the Domus Flau, and this event had really gotten the crowd excited. Not only because of the fierceness, but because the females were attractive and also wore bikinis. Clearly, this was the only event where men in the audience would get nosebleeds and suffer from large amounts of blood loss.

Juvia had managed to send Chelia, Jenny, and Risley out of the water sphere with a move she had learned when Second Origin was released, and the emcee was amazed at Juvia doing something so outstanding.

"_Did you feel something while watching, Gray-sama?" _Juvia thought, as she giggled at happily looked over at the booth where the members of Team Fairy Tail A were located. Gray's jaw had dropped, and he looked utterly disgusted at the fact that Juvia had dedicated her attack to him.

Juvia noticed that Gray was totally turned off, and she was also shocked to find herself out of the sphere in an instant. At least she got 6 points for her team.

Lucy and Minerva were the last two people in the sphere, and Lucy was determined to make up for her shameful loss on the first day. She didn't want to look bad again, but she also had no knowledge of Minerva's magic.

"With my magic, I could have you outside of here in a flash. However, that wouldn't be fun. Let's see how long you can last. Try to withstand this, Fairy Tail." Minerva told Lucy with a stern look on her face, as she charged up an energy wave on her right hand.

She repeatedly struck Lucy with energy waves from afar, and they seemed to be contained with heat. Lucy screamed in pain, feeling the heat from the energy waves and how they felt heavy like lead. Looking at her hip for a moment, Lucy discovered that her keys were gone!

To her confusion, her keys were in Minerva's hands and the sadistic witch kept hitting her with heat-filled energy waves.

While Minerva's attacks were striking Lucy, the latter had been taking notice of her opponent. Her long black hair complimented her tan skin, her green eyes twinkling with a fierce will to win. Losing focus for a moment, Lucy could only blush carelessly at the older woman standing away from her.

Taking Lucy's ridiculous carefree expression as a means of Fairy Tail mocking Sabertooth, Minerva had a sadistic look on her face and she unleashed a large attack that surrounded Lucy at an extremely wide radius!

Lucy tried to endure it, but she could only let out screams of excruciating pain. The attack was burning her severely, and she felt the impact of heavy blows slamming against her body afterwards.

"You're arrogant, Fairy Tail! What do you know of us?! We are this world's number one guild! We are Sabertooth!" Minerva shouted wickedly, as she continued with her barrage of energy waves.

The stellar mage screamed painfully as she was about to fall from the sphere, but then she vanished! In an instant, she appeared in front of Minerva only to receive a devastating kick against her left side! This prompted Lucy to scream, and cough up some blood.

She turned around, and received huge blows from Minerva's fists to her face! Lucy could barely stay conscious, and she kept her eyes on Minerva's body. Using her last vestiges of strength, as her keys had been stolen and she had taken so much damage, Lucy took in a shallow breath.

"I think you're beautiful, Minerva. Please let me surrender." Lucy whispered, as her vision became blurry with her consciousness slowly slipping away.

However, Lucy's vicious opponent decided to strike her with a barrage of punches and kicks instead. Minerva assumed Lucy would be defenseless without her keys, but would she really resort to flattery for mercy?

As Minerva continue to manhandle Lucy in front of the crowd, she had slowed down her strikes to get a good look at her opponent. Lucy's long blonde hair complimented her fair skin and her eyelids had covered up her chocolate brown eyes.

Unknown to anyone, even her father, Minerva preferred younger women instead of men. There was just something about them that appealed to her liking, and Lucy's last words had certainly surprised her.

Seeing the stellar mage's body beaten and bruised with possibly broken bones and damaged organs, Minerva ceased her attacks and held Lucy bridal-style in her arms for a moment. Planting a small and soft kiss on Lucy's forehead, Minerva knew that they would have to talk sooner or later.

She decided that sooner was better than never, based on how the members of Fairy Tail would react, and Minerva teleported out of the sphere with Lucy to a private place. Unknown to Minerva, a small smile formed on Lucy's face after receiving such a soft kiss.

Everyone in the audience could only drop their jaws at what had just occurred in the sphere of water. Since everyone had seen how Minerva beat Lucy, Team Sabertooth earned 10 points and Fairy Tail A earned 8 points.

"Where did they go?" Sting and Natsu asked simultaneously, as they both looked curious at what Minerva had just done.


	2. It Takes A Little Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: There will be some yuri in this chapter. It will be warm, but things will get hot later on in the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy woke up, twenty minutes after Minerva had teleported them out of the water sphere, and the stellar mage found herself resting on a comfy bed. Taking a glance out of the window, which allowed sunlight to shine inside, Lucy realized that she was at Sabertooth's inn that was located in the Crocus Gardens.

However, she was still feeling the large amount of damage that Minerva had inflicted on her body during the Naval Battle. Lucy looked bruised up and beaten, still wearing her pink bikini, as she noticed that her hands were bound to the bed with strength-nullifying ropes to most likely prevent her from escaping. She could hardly even lift up her legs, so Lucy decided to try and rest.

What could Minerva want with her, anyway? It's not like she wanted to kill her, as that would lead to Sabertooth's immediate disqualification from the Grand Magic Games. Lucy looked frustrated, knowing that Minerva's motive didn't matter right now, and she just wanted to calm her brain down.

Letting her brown eyes wander around the room, Lucy noticed that Minerva's room reflected her refined tastes. The curtains were red, a pink vanity was next to the door, and her closet was filled with bras, panties, swimsuits, shoes, and dresses of many colors. The bedroom also had its own bathroom, which appeared to be sparkling clean.

Seeing a black suitcase with her name on it, Lucy began to realize that Minerva intended for her to stay in this room. Of course, since her hands were bound to the bed, changing clothes was not possible right now. Minerva must've teleported it from the Honey Bone lodge, but why would she want to kidnap Lucy?

"You're awake now, I see. Did you enjoy your sleep, Lucy?" Minerva asked with a smirk on her face, as she stood beside the bed while still wearing her blue swimsuit.

"Yes, but why am I here? Can't you let me go, Minerva? At least free my hands!" The stellar mage replied, looking worried at the fact that her captor could worsen the damage she had done earlier.

"You flattered me out of nowhere! Is that your way of asking me for mercy, Lucy?! Well, you seemed to have been captivated my beauty. I wouldn't be surprised if you loved women." Minerva explained sternly, a slight hint of blush appearing on her cheeks.

Lucy and Minerva could only lock eyes with each other, feeling their hearts beat with thoughts about what would happen next. Minerva noticed that the lipstick from the kiss she gave Lucy had stayed on the younger girl's forehead, but of course Lucy would take the first chance that she got to run back to her friends of Fairy Tail.

Minerva had never had any female lovers before. Her father would often suggest a man for her, but she always found herself quite bored with the opposite gender. Minerva had finally gotten a female into her possession, and she didn't want Lucy to run off and tell her friends that Minerva was a psychotic abductor. She knew that love would be the only way to get what she wanted, but Minerva would still be a little stern.

"I'll only untie those bounds for you to change clothes, use the bathroom, eat, and drink. Nothing else, is that clear?" Minerva sternly asked, prompting Lucy to nod with a 'yes'. Even though she could use her spirits, Minerva realized that Lucy had no training in other forms of magic. That would leave her in a predicament, should her next opponent take her keys as well.

"Where are my keys?" Lucy asked curiously, as her brown eyes narrowed at the memory of Minerva taking them from her in the Naval Battle.

Looking annoyed at the fact there was an obvious answer, Minerva pointed to the pink vanity where her makeup and brushes were located. The keys were situated in one of the vanity's drawers, but the magic-nullifying ropes prevented Lucy from summoning any spirits.

"I doubt we'll ever get along, fairy." Minerva replied coldly, as she closed the door and removed her blue swimsuit. Her back was turned to Lucy, but the stellar mage's face could only turn red like a cherry at the sight of Minerva getting naked right before her eyes. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Lucy's face, and she blushed a little more at how Minerva looked extremely beautiful and curvaceous.

Despite her sadistic personality in the Naval Battle, Minerva had the voice of an angel. She turned around slowly to see Lucy's face reddened with blush, and she turned around again to conjure up a plan to make Lucy not run away.

After using the thermostat to make the temperature in the room become colder, Minerva looked over at Lucy with a smirk on her face, and ripped the two-piece bikini off of the younger girl's body. Licking her lips, as her green eyes twinkled like shining emeralds, Minerva crept on to the bed and went into the position where she was spread out over Lucy.

"Minerva, you want us to do this so early? My hands are tied, so this won't be fair!" Lucy whined while pouting and looking like a puppy dog pleading to its owner.

Unknown to Lucy, Minerva secretly put her hands on her womanhood for an odd reason. As the energy waves formed in Minerva's palms, Lucy looked scared. She thought that she was going to die now, but something completely unexpected happened.

"I'm just giving you a little treat, Lucy. If you accept my healing love, you pay the price of being mine." Minerva explained with a faint smile on her face while she seemed to be healing Lucy's wounds.

"Ahhhhhh… Minerva, this is feeling…. Ahhhhhhh….. wonderful." Lucy responded with a happy smile on her face, as she could feel strength slowly returning to her body. Being completely gentle, she slipped out of the strength-nullifying ropes that bound her to the bed and Lucy let out moans of pleasure.

She let one of her hands touch Minerva's left breast, and Lucy could feel the that the cold air had hardened Minerva's nipple. Of course, hers had hardened as well. To not irritate Minerva, Lucy asked what would happen next.

Minerva began to caress Lucy's cheeks with her hands, and she could only let her cold hands absorb the warm blush from Lucy's breasts. The stellar mage had kept her hands on Minerva's back, often stroking down to her rump to know how smooth it felt.

Lucy and Minerva both blushed, and their hearts were beating in perfect sync with each other. Even though the two girls would probably not agree on other things, they enjoyed how warm the sex was for them in these moments.

Deciding to dominate, Minerva pulled Lucy into a blissful kiss that felt so soft. Lucy's body shivered from Minerva's cold lips at first, but then she found it easy to just let Minerva's tongue explore her mouth with such slowness. Lucy could only blush, but then Minerva stopped for some reason.

"Since you're not trying to go wild in retaliation, you've earned another treat." Minerva explained somewhat kindly, as the faintest of smiles kept trying to find its way on to her face that was displaying a devious smirk. She slid Lucy underneath her, the stellar mage directly under her vagina.

Moisture had built between Minerva's legs, and she had been getting turned on from the cold air acting in conjunction to the warm romance. Lucy gently let her tongue go into Minerva's opening, her walls feeling like they wanted to pull her in.

Lucy licked Minerva's juices in a slow and steady manner, not ignoring a drop that fell from the latter's sacred area. She decided to go deeper next time, as Minerva gave her a look that told her to not take things too fast.

As Lucy stopped and slid back to her original spot on the bed, Minerva was beside her with a smirk on her face. She loved how Lucy looked so angelic with her long blonde hair, and Minerva could only snuggle up with the woman that she wanted now.

"You're mine, Lucy. Don't expect to enjoy sex from every part of my body, though. If we can make this work for a while, then we'll both have some fun." Minerva sternly told her, as she let Lucy's head rest between her breasts.

"I'm yours, Minerva…" Lucy replied happily, as she felt somewhat exhausted due to the strength-nullifying ropes taking away 90% of her strength. Minerva had only given her 10% back for this little session, but Lucy was amazed at Minerva's blissful kiss. It felt like a lovely sensation, something that Lucy wanted more of. The two girls fell asleep together, somehow feeling like one had what the other needed.


	3. Unpredictable Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)

**Notes: This chapter will give Lucy and Minerva some new looks. Only temporary, but still nice.**

* * *

Minerva's P.O.V.

I had replaced the magic-nullifying ropes that were used to keep Lucy's hands tied and bound to the bed, and I could only smile at how peaceful the stellar mage looked while she was still abducted. Well, Lucy had been saying in her sleep that her friends would find her. The question is, when?

Seeing the morning sunrise through my window, I couldn't help but let a faint smile find its way on to my face. The light had shined down on my sleeping hostage, making her face look absolutely beautiful while she slept. Wait, did I just call this fairy "beautiful"? Was I still feeling happy from that warm sex we had yesterday?

Hearing my stomach growl loudly like a ferocious beast, I simply teleported a tray of waffles, eggs, bacon, a cup of tea, and bacon to my room. I'm glad that I noticed that fire dragon slayer in that café far from my window, and he must be mad that I took his food now. Oh, well. That won't help him ruin my love for Lucy.

As I put the tray of food on a desk nearby, many thoughts crossed my mind. The Grand Magic Games would have a winner become crowned today, and then everyone would go home to their guilds. I don't want to lose Lucy. Something about her just makes me have a desire to be with her.

Then, I heard her let out a soft yawn from the bed behind me. I had to make her stay with me. This is my first love, even if I did abduct her and have her captive like a violent psycho. Suddenly, my emerald green eyes widened at the tray of food that still retained its warmth and state of being uneaten.

It appeared that the dense dragon slayer had also put something in his tea before I teleported the breakfast to my room. Taking a glimpse of the small torn packet near the cup of tea, I noticed that this was not ordinary sugar. It was a magic type of sugar that was rumored to have strong effects, although random. Would luck make Lucy like someone as sadistic and stern as myself?

"Minerva, can I have some breakfast?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face, as I turned around quickly at the sound of her soft voice.

I honestly didn't like to share, and I saw on the corner of my right eye that Natsu had gotten another tray of food. Once again, I teleported it to my room before he could even take a bite out of it. It had everything that the first tray had, including the sugary tea.

Walking over to Lucy with a smile on my face, I cut the ropes with my energy waves and watched her sit up straight to eat her breakfast. As I put the tray in front of her, I could only wonder what the magical sugar from the tea would do to us.

"There's your breakfast, fairy. Also, that sex we had yesterday does not make us lovers." I replied sternly, knowing that I couldn't let my fierce sex drive take over my emotions. We were both naked from last night, and I had to resist every urge to give her a morning kiss. Damn you, feelings!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

As I got the pink blanket out of the way, I ate my pancakes slowly and enjoyed the taste of maple syrup on my lips. All of the food smelled wonderful, as I took a sip of the tea on my tray. It was so sweet, like how Minerva had been to me at the moment. She did seem rather cold and sadistic, but I guess she did care for me.

Yesterday, she said that I belonged to her. Remembering that just made my cheeks turn red with blush, and my brown eyes could only focus on the woman standing near me with her back turned to me. We were both in the nude, and she ate so elegantly. Glancing over, I was amazed to not see a crumb fall to the tray.

I had to put my finger to my lips and wonder. Was Minerva really as strict as she seemed? Did she have a little bit of a soft side? I knew that getting me breakfast was a nice gesture, but would she still be strict with me? I waved my hands all over the tray, eating the food hastily because of how hungry I was.

Not realizing what a wave of my hand had done, my jaw could only drop at the sight of my hand leaving a large mark of maple syrup on Minerva's left ass cheek. I didn't want to say anything, but she would eventually feel the sticky substance attached to her rump.

"_What should I do?" _I thought, blushing while looking somewhat freaked out at my recent actions. Were my feelings finding their way to combine with my hunger? Having only one option, I slowly leaned in towards my captor.

I knew my lips would be enough, and I could explain the awkwardness later to Minerva. As my lips inched closer to her butt cheek, I gave it a soft kiss and began to softly suck up the sticky syrup. It tasted wonderful, and my tongue couldn't help but add a few licks to Minerva's beautiful body.

* * *

Minerva's P.O.V.

I can only blush right now. My body feels like it's igniting in an amative blaze of lust. Lucy is pleasuring my ass out of nowhere! Is it because we're both naked, or is she trying to taste me from my back entrance? She shouldn't be so quick with me. After all, she is the bitch in our relationship. I'm the master, but must she lick so slowly?

Then, I can see people gathering for the Grand Magic Games. I check the digital clock on my vanity, and it's already 8:50? The event starts in 10 minutes! I have to make Sabertooth win, but I also like how Lucy's getting steamy with me. Looking deep in thought for a few moments, I realized that a win-win was possible.

Sticking my butt out towards Lucy, I could still feel her tongue pressed up against my curvy ass. My stomach growled violently, but I smiled while the gas traveled through my system. Feeling it all gather into my behind, I smirked deviously.

"Stop licking, fairy. I'll give you some air." I told her with my back still turned to her, and thinking she'd enjoy this.

As I released all of my gas into her face for a few minutes, I moaned from the pleasure that her lips had done to my ass. Lucy smelled heaven right now, as my magic always made mine smell great to anyone nearby.

When the last cloud of gas exited my rear, I simply ran to my closet and put on my favorite blue dress with a pure white lacy bra and white lacy panties underneath. Lucy had watched me change clothes, but I didn't care. We were both girls, so what could she not have seen herself?

"Good luck, Minerva." Lucy said with a smile, as she drank down all of her tea. I had finished mine earlier, and I gave her a kiss on the lips while I teleported out of my bedroom.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I could only let my head fall down on to the bed's soft pillow while I blushed happily. Minerva had done some unexpected things to me, but they both smelled and felt wonderful. She was holding me captive, but I felt a little bit happy.

Minerva is strong, and I know she'll try her best to win for her guild. Still, I wonder if I'll ever get back to Fairy Tail. I do miss my friends, but why does my pulse race at the thought of Minerva? She is beautiful, and I'll admit that I have some feelings for her. Well, I've always liked women better than men.

Sighing happily, I walked over to her vanity and wanted to brush my hair. Taking a glimpse into the mirror, I gasped at what I was seeing. My skin had turned tan, and my hair was brown. My eyes had now turned blue, as if I was going through a transformation of some kind.

My mind began to display images of me in a pink void with red hearts appearing above my head. Minerva stood across from me, her hair now red, and she retained her green eyes and tan skin. As she embraced me in a hug, I could only close my eyes and sigh happily while being bathed in the scent of her perfume.

In reality, I fell backwards on to the carpet and blushed with a smile on my face while my arms crossed and my hands were over my heart.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Minerva looked amazed while looking down at a puddle of water. Her hair was now red, but she still kept her green eyes and tan skin. It seemed like the tea's effects were beginning to work, and she could only smile about it.

She completely ignored the fact that Erza was staring her down, obviously wanting to know what happened yesterday.

"All right, Minerva, what have you done with Lucy?" Erza asked sternly, as she requipped into her Flame Empress Armor and held her sword with a tight grip on the handle.

Minerva could only sigh, knowing that Lucy didn't actually belong to her. Erza would kill her or spare her, depending on how she answered her question. However, what happened next was unexpected.

Lucy teleported in between Erza and Minerva, and she had now put on a white tank top and a black skirt to have decency in public. Erza Scarlet was Lucy's ex-girlfriend, and they had broken up because Natsu and Gray would've gotten freaked out about their secret romance.

"The good thing is, I have a new look and new powers. The bad part, however, is that this just got awkward…" Lucy said quietly, wondering how she could explain what had been happening between her and Minerva.


End file.
